Ca t'apprendra à picoler
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Je ne fume pas pendant l'écriture, mais je bois après. OS-défis psychédélique, veuillez prendre votre ticket pour l'enfer avant de monter dans le train. Dernier en ligne : défi de la Mandragore de Nantes : écrire un truc guimauve.
1. Ça t'apprendra à picoler

Mettre des canards dans une fanfic suite au défi d'un mec étrangement bizarre, tout en prenant une sévère dose de LSD ?

Check (salut, au fait, et salut à ma sœur aussi, qui lit cet OS et que j'aime - oui, toute la drogue n'est pas partie).

Disclaimers : tout appartient, mis à part l'histoire, à son auteur respectif, c'est-à-dire dans le désordre : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Linksthesun, Ana D. du Vlog de la Blasée, Joueur du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Minute Papillon, etc.

Si, si. C'est possible.

PS : vous avez vu « L'envers du décor », non ? A quand une fanfic yaoi sur Mathieu et Alexis ?

Ah ? Fallait pas lancer l'idée ? Quel dommaaage. Je ne suis absolument pas désolée.

* * *

**Ça t'apprendra à picoler**

Réveil.

Je profite de la brise marine sur mon visage, m'étire avec volupté. Malgré la sacré cuite que j'ai le souvenir de m'être prise hier, je me réveille étrangement en forme. Pas de mal de crâne, pas d'envie de vomir… Autant en profiter !

Je soupire de bonheur.

Frissonne.

Oh, attendez.

Comment ça, une brise marine ? Je suis à Paris !

J'ouvre les yeux.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Canard-man !

Je lâche un cri suraigu atrocement ridicule que je nierais à jamais avoir poussé en voyant un mec, grand, gros, avec une chemise hawaïenne, un masque de canard et _une cape ?!_

Debout devant moi, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, menton relevé et avec cet air caractéristique des super-héros, ce mec chelou me tend la main, visiblement pour m'aider à me relever. Abasourdi, je l'attrape, et me retrouve presque jeté dans ses bras tant il me redresse avec force.

\- Alors, comment ça va ? s'enquiert-il.

Je déglutis, ignorant sa question, et tourne sur moi-même. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment je suis passé de mon tranquille appart de Paris à une plaine d'herbe _rose_ parsemée de mares d'eau parfaitement ovales ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bu, hier soir ? En compagnie de qui, d'ailleurs ?

\- Pépin le Bref, le Chapelier fou et Spider-woman. La Sainte Patate n'est pas venue, finalement.

\- Hein ?

Je me retourne vers le mec chelou, mes yeux s'agrandissant davantage lorsque j'envisage la possibilité qu'il ait lu dans mon esprit. Bras croisés, il semble observer chacun de mes réactions. Le plus troublant étant que je ne vois rien de son visage, caché par le caoutchouc d'un jaune éclatant.

\- De toute façon, je peux pas la piffrer, la Sainte Patate. Trop terre à terre à mon goût, fait une nouvelle voix criarde à côté de moi.

Je fais volteface, ne voit personne.

\- Plus bas, fait la voix.

Je baisse les yeux.

\- Plus bas, j'ai dit, crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans ces trois mots ?

J'obtempère et rencontre le regard d'un canard noir, visiblement adepte du sadomasochisme puisqu'il est vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir et de chaînes.

\- Cela fait deux mots, pas trois, je fais remarquer distraitement, surtout occupé par l'incohérence suivante : comment fait un canard pour parler ? Et pour porter une combinaison SM ?

A ma grande surprise – et au grand désespoir de mes tympans – le canard noir lâche un cri horrible, pareil au crissement d'ongles effilés sur un tableau noir. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, tétanisé.

\- Canard-maaaan, l'humain m'a manqué de respect !

Le mec chelou gronde, tendant la main dans son dos. Je baisse les bras et recule de quelques pas, suspicieux et un peu effaré.

\- Quand un canard se fait manquer de respect, Canard-man vient à la rescousse ! clame-t-il.

Et il brandit joyeusement une magnifique pelle rutilante et tachée de sang.

\- Par le pouvoir de la Sainte Peeeeeeeeeeelle !

\- Putaaaaaaaaaain !

Sur ce hurlement peu glorieux, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et détale, répondant à mon instinct de survie. Un petit courant d'air vient chatouiller ma nuque, et je devine que le timbré vient d'essayer de me frapper. Ce qui m'encourage à courir encore plus vite, évidemment.

Pendant un temps assez indéfini, je parcours au pas de course cette plaine rose qui semble ne pas avoir de fin. L'odeur d'iode reste présente, ce qui n'a pas de sens puisque les mares, présentes partout, sont censées être composées d'eau douce, et que je ne vois aucune mer, aucun océan aux alentours.

Mais bon, un mec avec une chemise hawaïenne et un canard sadomasochiste veulent ma peau, on ne va pas s'attarder sur des petits détails comme l'étrangeté du décor.

Je commence à songer que je devrais peut-être cesser de courir, n'entendant plus aucun bruit de course derrière moi, quand le sol se dérobe sous mes pas. Je dégringole dans un tunnel terreux assez étroit, cognant sans cesse les parois hérissées de cailloux d'une façon assez douloureuse, et finit par tomber en ligne droite, droit vers le centre de la Terre, voire l'autre côté – du moins, c'est mon impression, puisque je tombe assez vite, et pendant pas mal de temps.

Incapable de contrôler ma chute, je sens avec soulagement ma vitesse décroître inexplicablement, et finis par m'arrêter totalement et me poser en douceur sur un sol de terre. Yeux fermés, cœur battant, je prends le temps de récupérer de cette cascade impromptue.

Ou du moins, j'aimerais prendre le temps.

\- Mais c'est quoi, cet humain ? fait une voix suraiguë.

\- Sais. Pas, répond une voix mécanique.

J'ouvre les yeux avec un soupir, remarquant au passage que j'ai perdu mes lunettes. Cependant, j'oublie vite ce détail pour me focaliser sur le plus important. C'est-à-dire, une patate avec deux yeux et un tatouage rose sur le front, se constituant de quelques lettres : MALTE.

Et à côté d'elle, un ventilateur, dont le câble bouge tout seul.

D'accord.

Je pense que j'ai légitimement le droit de craquer.

\- Sortez-moi de làààààà, je gémis, me recroquevillant en position fœtale, mains enserrant mon crâne.

\- Tain, mais quelle lopette ! fait une énième voix, assez rauque, se rapprochant peu à peu.

\- Tiens. Salut. Richard, bourdonne le ventilateur.

\- Ouais, yo, Samuel. Bon, c'est quoi ce truc ? Il fait quoi là ?

Je crois que je nage en plein délire.

Après Canard-man et la bestiole sadomasochiste, voilà que je tombe sur le ventilateur et le chien en peluche d'Antoine Daniel, accompagnés d'une patate avec deux yeux.

Ce sera quoi, après ? Plectrum ? Godzilla avec la voix d'Ana, du Vlog de la Blasée ? Ou pire, comme…

\- Bon, le Patron vous demande de vous magner le fion, ou il vient s'en charger lui-même, grince Richard.

… comme mes personnalités, oui.

Blblblblblbl.

\- Il fait chier, le boss, bougonne la patate. Aller prendre le soleil… franchement !

\- On. Fait. Quoi. De. L'humain ?

\- On l'amène au Patron, il s'occupera de lui. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais participer.

\- Richard. C'est. Déguelasse.

\- La ferme, Samuel. Bon, l'humain, tu te lèves ?

Un gémissement ressemblant à un « nooooon, va te faire foutre » sort de mes lèvres. Un ricanement très glauque y répond.

\- T'as intérêt à obéir, l'humain, ou je vais devoir appeler le Boss. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je le dérange…

Je cogite pendant quelques secondes cette information. Et me redresse précipitamment. Oui, on va éviter de déranger le Patron. Le fait que je sois son créateur ne devrait pas vraiment le…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Il n'existe pas !

Je suis le créateur de rien du tout !

Enfin, j'y penserais plus longuement une fois débarrassé de Mr Patate, du ventilateur et de la peluche.

Peluche qui se fout ouvertement de ma gueule. Je ne suis plus à ça près, je pense.

La patate dévoile deux courtes pattes et vient se placer derrière moi. Samuel, par petits bonds, se porte à ma hauteur, tandis que Richard s'engage dans un tunnel étrangement à ma taille. Sous l'injonction de la pomme-de-terre, je le suis, soigneusement encadré.

C'est ridicule.

Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes, entourés de terre, gravissant une pente légère. Mystérieusement, alors que ma chute m'a semblé durer des heures, nous parvenons bien vite à l'air libre.

Devant nous, affrontant l'immense plaine avec classe, illuminé par le soleil brillant dans notre dos, vêtu de noir, se tient ma plus sombre personnalité. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il se tourne vers nous.

\- Ton armée est prête, Sainte Patate ? interroge-t-il.

Ladite pomme-de-terre acquiesce.

\- Oui, Boss. Par contre… On a un humain non désiré.

Les deux miroirs obscurs se braquent dans ma direction. Une moue dédaigneuse se dessine sur les lèvres de mon clone.

\- Aucune importance, déclare-t-il. Il va se battre à nos côtés comme prisonnier.

Je m'offusque.

\- Hey, et depuis quand je suis _ton_ prisonnier, espèce de…

Fort heureusement, avant qu'un mot de trop ne m'échappe, signant ainsi probablement mon arrêt de mort, et sans doute pire si affinités, trois licornes s'avancent vers nous, chacune avec un pelage de couleur différente, soit bleu, blanc, rou… ah, non, rose.

\- Chaaaaaaaaarliiiiiiiiie, hennit celle à la robe rose, écorchant mes pauvres tympans. Attends-nous, Chaaaaaaaarliiiiiiie !

\- Oh, mais c'est le Patron ! Paaaaaaatrooooooooon ! ajoute celle en bleu.

\- Tuez-moi, marmonne la licorne blanche.

\- Votre rapport, espions ? ordonne mon alter ego sans sourciller.

\- Ana D. arrivait plein ouest, mais on lui a tendu un piège. Elle ne participera pas à la bataille, informe l'animal le moins cinglé.

Enfin, le moins cinglé… tout dépend du point de vue. J'espère qu'Ana va bien, elle a l'air plutôt sympa, quand même. Plus que mon double ou Richard.

\- Très bien, approuve le Patron alors que les deux autres chevaux bizarres s'excitent tout seuls, l'armée de la Sainte Pelle ne devrait pas tarder.

A ces mots, la patate tressaute violemment – de fureur, je suppose.

\- Tuons ces hérétiques ! criaille-t-elle.

L'homme en noir l'ignore avec superbe, se replongeant dans son observation. Surgissant peu à peu du sol, des pommes-de-terres, ayant toutes le front tatoué du mot « Malte » dans diverses couleurs indiquant, je présume, leur grade, se mettent en rang derrière les licornes, elles-mêmes prenant place aux côtés du Patron. La première patate, Samuel et Richard s'éloignent un peu, pour discuter d'un bon plan de bataille, d'après ce que je capte de leur conversation quand ils passent près de moi.

Un lourd silence tombe. Les secondes s'allongent.

\- Ils arrivent, crache soudain ma création.

Au loin, ce foutu Canard-man, escorté de la bestiole aux tendances SM et de Plectrum possédant les sourcils du Prof de Philo de Minute Papillon, suivis de sous-marins, de lions ratés graphiquement et d'orques flottant dans les cieux, tout ce beau monde étant armé de pelles, avancent vers nous.

\- Cela n'a plus aucun sens, je marmonne dans ma barbe. Plus aucun.

\- La ferme, prisonnier, me rétorque une patate au tatouage jaune fluo.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, m'apprête à lui répondre virulemment, quand un cri me coupe dans mon élan.

\- Nooooon, pas eux ! geint une des licornes.

Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers le nord. M'étouffe.

Hentai kamen en slip rouge, tatoué sur le torse d'un joli point Godwin à la NMT, avance avec bravoure, entouré de plusieurs dizaines de looners aux bras plein de ballons colorés, l'air prêt à en découdre, et du Nyan-Cat flottant gracieusement dans les cieux en compagnie de chats blancs et noir, possédant la tête soit de Sherylin, soit de Nicolas.

\- Mince ! crache mon double. La bataille s'annonce ardue.

\- Essayons. De. Les. Laisser. Se. Ta…

\- Ce que Samuel veut dire, l'interrompt Richard, c'est qu'il faudrait les laisser se taper sur la gueule et piétiner ce qui reste.

\- C'est ce que j'allais faire, imbécile, réplique l'homme en noir.

Cependant, les deux autres chefs semblent avoir eu la même idée. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles personne ne bouge.

\- Changement de plan, déclare mon alter ego, s'impatientant. Foncez dans le tas.

Avec un hurlement de joie, repris par les looners, les chats hybrides, les lions, les sous-marins et les orques, les patates s'élancèrent sur la plaine d'herbe tendrement rose. Criant des insultes, Richard les suivit, ainsi que les trois licornes.

Moi, je reste là. Abasourdi.

Quelques instants passent, pendant lesquels le Patron utilise Samuel comme mégaphone pour hurler des ordres à sa troupe, et je me rends compte que plus personne ne fait attention à moi. Au loin, tout le monde se tape dessus. Canard-man et Hentai Kamen font des ravages.

Doucement, prudemment, je fais quelques pas en arrière, surveillant mon double, puis finit par faire volteface, m'apprêtant à prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Je me heurte à la haute taille de Bob Lennon.

Pourquoi pas.

Bob Lennon et Nyo, portant une coiffure en quenouilles et vêtu d'une robe de princesse bleu pâle, ornée de dentelles.

Au point où j'en suis…

\- Cessez la guerre, mes amis ! tonne le pyrobarbare, esquintant mes tympans. Je suis Bob Lennon !

Aussitôt, les combats cessent, et les armées se tournent vers lui – vers nous. J'ai l'étrange envie de m'enfoncer sous terre.

\- La guerre est vaine, la guerre est inutile, continue avec son ton d'orateur le gamer, et je sais ce qui pourrait nous réconcilier, tous ensembles !

Des barres de métal verticales apparurent de nulle part, plantées dans la terre.

\- Du pole dance ! renchérit presque aussi fort Nyo.

Des cris de joie suivent sa déclaration, et tout le monde se rue sur les cylindres gris avec un bel entrain.

Un gémissement de désespoir m'échappe.

\- Et de la musique ! ajoute le pyrobarbare. Une compilation des meilleurs titres de Maître Gims, de David Guetta, de Cortex et d'Amandine du 69 !

\- Ce n'est pas « du 68 », plutôt ? j'ose demander.

Le barbare se tourne vers moi vivement vers moi. Dans ses yeux brûlant littéralement, je discerne une profonde rage.

\- Qui est cet hérétique ! gueule-t-il.

\- Chaaaaaaaarliiiiiiiiiiiie ! hurle une licorne au loin.

\- Oh, un prisonnier, fais-en ce que tu veux, lui répond Richard, qui s'est téléporté juste à côté de nous, une carte de la Crimée entre les mains et des tentacules verts sortant de son dos.

Un sourire diabolique naît sur les lèvres du gamer. Un air horrifié se peint sur mon visage.

\- Par les dragoooooooons et les creeeeeepers !

Il lève son poing fermé vers le ciel, d'où tombent alors, dans une nuée de flammes, des bestioles volantes et d'autres d'un vert délicat. S'écrasant au sol dans un énorme _boum_, ils tentent alors d'aller dans ma direction en rampant lamentablement.

\- Nooooooooon !

Je m'enfuis. Ou du moins, j'essaye.

Parce que juste avant que je puisse prendre mon élan, Canard-man se dresse devant moi, sa cape parfumée à la violette flottant au vent.

\- Je venge les canards ! clame-t-il.

Et il abat sa pelle sur ma tête, me projetant au pays des cauchemars.

* * *

Je me redresse en sursaut, effaré, mes paupières papillonnant frénétiquement. Autour de moi, ma chambre si rassurante. Mon ordinateur, vibrant doucement dans un coin. Sous mes mains, mes draps, propres de la veille.

Dans mon lit. Je suis dans mon lit. En sécurité, au chaud, loin de ce pays démoniaque qui n'a rien à envier à l'univers déjanté du jeu _Alice : the madness returns_. Posé sur ma table de nuit, mon téléphone laisse hurler ma nouvelle alarme.

_Canard coin coin, tu fais le canard…_

Saloperie. Qui a donné le droit d'exister à cette personne ?

Avec un lent soupir, je prends le temps de m'étirer, dans l'espoir de chasser les derniers souvenirs de ce rêve loufoque.

Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je bois autant.

Bon, d'accord, c'est un souhait que je formule à chaque lendemain de cuite mais cette fois… C'est sérieux ! Parce qu'en arriver à télécharger sur youtube des musiques bizarres pour les mettre en sonnerie de réveil… et faire ce genre de rêves…

A moins que ce ne soit un coup d'Antoine Daniel, dont je vois dépasser les cheveux touffus de sous mon drap, étalé sur le sol. Dont j'entends la voix, aussi.

\- Nyo, mon amour, tu es si charmant avec ces quenouilles… et ces ballons… Oh, et cette magnifique pelle… Oh, oui, cette pelle… Tout ce qu'on peut faire avec les pelles…

Argh. Je ne veux pas savoir.

_Canard laqué, avec du saké…_

En parlant de sonnerie, il faudrait peut-être que je l'éteigne.

Plissant les yeux – foutue vue qui baisse – je tends le bras pour saisir mes lunettes.

Mais au lieu de toucher les branches ou les verres, mes doigts frôlent ce qui semble être une surface en plastique.

Etonne, je tâtonne. C'est quoi, ça, encore ?

J'attrape l'objet incongru et le porte à mes yeux.

Hurle.

Qu'est-ce que ce canard en plastique rose fout sur ma table de chevet ?!

* * *

Faut pas chercher un sens à cet OS, hein. Mais maintenant, vous savez ce que ça donne, un trip sous LSD.

Oh, et puis, je ne sais pas vous, mais chaque fois que je lis la réplique d'Antoine, j'ai l'intonation de voix parfaite qui me vient en tête, et tout !

Ça vous a plus, mes bonbons à l'antimoine ?


	2. Starfish Panda

Eh oui ! _Ça t'apprendra à picoler_ était censé rester seul, mais faut croire que j'aime l'alcool. De façon déraisonnable. Tout d'abord ! D'où vient le titre de cet OS ?

Eh bien je ne vais pas le dire. Je vais vous laisser deviner. Petite surprise à la clé pour celui qui y arrive. Comme seul indice : on reste dans le web show. Si personne trouve je… Je trouverais autre chose.

Cet OS vient d'un défi de la Mandragore de Nantes sur ma fiction _Au nom de la Liberté_ (auto-pub)(pub pour la Mandra aussi, ses fics sont géniales)(tu penses quoi de ce surnom ? :p). Elle m'avait **mise au défi d'écrire un truc guimauve**.

Alors je l'ai fait. ET C'EST LA DERNIER FOIS OK J'AIME PAS ECRIRE DELA GUIMAUVE JE PREFERE LA TRISTESSE MAINTENANT FAUT ASSUMER ET PUIS SERIEUX NON VOILA QUOI CE SHIP

Pour toute réclamation, coups et insultes, veuillez vous en prendre à elle, y compris si les protagonistes tombent sur cette fic. Je tiens à préciser que c'était pour le travail (sorry Antoine).

PS : l'alcool et la drogue sont de bonnes excuses pour tout justifier dans les fics. Y compris le pire.

Les opinions des personnages sont fictives. J'ai honte de ça.

* * *

**Starfish Panda**

Il avait un peu mal à la tête. C'est ce qui arrive couramment quand on a descendu trois Monster, cinq bières, un étrange mélange d'Antoine composé de vodka, vin blanc, whisky et sirop de groseille, agrémenté de yaourt et fromage de chèvre (ce mec est vraiment dérangé), et qu'en plus on a osé partager un joint avec Mathieu.

Quel bel exemple pour la jeunesse, putain. D'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête, son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal. L'abus de substances bizarres, c'est mal, m'voyez.

Il était d'abord passé par la phase d'insouciance et de légèreté, lançant vanne sur vanne, trouvant le moyen de s'exploser la face en trébuchant et éclatant de rire à chaque blague nullissime lancée par un Boss à deux doigts du coma éthylique. Boss qui finit ses derniers moments de conscience en parlant de son amour immense pour son ordinateur et sa peur d'être jugé seulement de par sa mécanophilie. Il s'endormit d'ailleurs sur ces mots, devant un Patrick Baud émerveillé devant un discours aussi poignant.

Peu à peu, le protagoniste principal avait commencé à être insupporté par la musique de Patrick Sébastien passée en boucle par un Nyo hilare. Ensuite, les moindres sons, les plus légers frôlements, même la vue des autres l'avaient agacé. La maison étant pleine de gens, il devenait difficile de ne pas les voir.

En parlant de gens, justement. Mathieu avait eu la riche idée d'un bisounours sous prozac d'inviter _Poisson Fécond_ à leur petite sauterie. Et le pire, c'était ce que con avait dit oui. Il avait dit _oui_, bordel.

Tout au long de la soirée, cette espèce de vermine des abysses l'avait scruté depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, le jaugeant, un sourire moqueur venant parfois déformer ses lèvres. Plus d'une fois, François avait dû le retenir par le bras pour pas qu'il aille casser la figure à cette saloperie de poiscaille, l'alcool l'encourageant largement.

D'ailleurs, pour se venger du coup bas de cette enflure de Mathieu, il avait piqué momentanément son portable pour changer la sonnerie de son réveil et la programmer pour le lendemain tôt.

Y en avait un qui allait avoir une sacrée surprise au lever…

Justement, Mathieu ne tarda pas à gagner sa chambre en traînant des pieds, portant dans le même temps un Antoine avec assez d'alcool dans le sang pour remplir les réserves d'un Cabaret Noir, et dieu sait à quel point ils picolent, là-bas. Ils avaient refermé la porte derrière eux et s'étaient probablement écroulés juste après.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Nyo enfin au bout de ses forces gazouilla quelque chose à propos de pelles et d'Antoine à un François étrangement mort de rire, pour s'écrouler par terre, envoyant valser son portable contre le mur et le cassant probablement définitivement – coupant ainsi la parole à Patrick Sébastien.

François l'avait maladroitement recouvert d'une couverture pour se lover ensuite sur le canapé, Patrick Baud disparaissant quelque part dans la maison. Le protagoniste parfaitement éveillé s'était donc retrouvé avec son putain de connard de pire ennemi aquatique.

Dans l'espoir de le fuir, il se replia sur la terrasse. L'air frais, après les hautes températures de la journée et de la soirée sur-alcoolisée, lui remit un peu les idées en place et allégea son mal de crâne, à son grand soulagement. Soupirant longuement, il s'appuya à la rambarde et checka nonchalamment son portable.

Une notification random l'amena vers YouTube, dans les commentaires d'une des vidéos de ce foutu Poisson Fécond. Un débile profond l'avait notifié dans une conversation. Blasé, il y amena son attention. Eclata d'un rire cynique qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Poursuivi son exploration en visionnant la vidéo.

Cet abruti de Fécal avait parlé de leur audacieuse rencontre dans une convention récente et des aimables attitudes du personnage principal à son égard – tout ceci étant évidemment cynique. Sans le nommer, bon. Mais ses abominables fans avaient relayé l'info avec tact. Les insultes et le mépris pleuvait sur lui. Il fut même mention d'un « de toute façon, il fait partie du clan d'Antoine Daniel ».

Oh, Internet, mon amour…

Il secoua la tête, rangea son portable. A ce moment-là, un léger toussotement le fit se retourner, avec le fol espoir que c'était Patrick ayant décidé d'arrêter de se perdre dans la salle-de-bain.

Mais cela aurait été trop beau.

Poisson Fécond avec un éclatant sourire et les mains dans les poches. La lumière du salon, venant de derrière, l'illuminay avec la sobriétay d'une bombe à hydrogènay.

Alors, il fut touché par la grâce ultime du ciel et au-delà. Tout s'expliquait. S'il pensait détester cet auguste et frétillant personnage, c'était en réalité parce qu'il… l'aimait ! Touché par cette magnifique révélation transposant son être tout entier, il éprouva soudain le désir de le lui prouver de façon virile.

Répondant à son envie, un magnifique bouquet de roses multicolores apparut dans sa main. Dans le même temps, le décor changea : du balcon gris d'une ville polluée, ils passèrent à un joli pré à l'herbe tendrement rose, au ciel goût barbe-à-papa et au soleil au champomy.

Poisson Fécond, émerveillé, croisa les mains.

\- Oh, c'est tellement beau mon amour de Panda !

Victor (parce que oui putain c'était lui depuis le début) approuva vigoureusement. Il s'aperçut alors que par un splendide miracle leurs hardes frustres avaient été remplacées par des robes en peau de patate de Malte soyeuse. Ravi de ce changement, il offrit son bouquet au poisson de sa vie, qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

Alors, et parce que les licornes ont été prohibées par une certaine Leïzzy pour ne pas la nommer, de délicates chèvres du Nicaragua tatouées du sigle FN apparurent, la carte du Japon dessinée sur leur doux pelage en carrosserie de voiture. Le paradis d'Antoine, songea Victor. Quel mécanophile/zoophile averti ne rêve pas d'enculer le FN ? (pardon)

Mais pour l'instant, songea-t-il tendrement, c'était lui qui se trouvait au paradis.

Admirant le spectacle des chèvres, et d'un drôle de belge tout nu et à tête de chat leur courant après, ils s'enlacèrent avec amour. Un arc-en-ciel composé des têtes de Natou, Cyprien et Norman, attendri, se déposa devant eux avec la délicatesse d'un quatre tonnes. Un bisounours et un Teletubbies main dans la main leur firent signe de loin.

\- Mon amour au bambou tout dur ! s'exclama Poisson Fécond après lui avoir fait un petit bisou baveux tout mignon, j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour !

\- Moi aussi, mon amour tout humide*, répondit joyeusement Victor.

Ils firent donc délicatement l'amour sur du Patrick Fiori avec des pétales de rose tombant du ciel bleu licorne, non, pardon, bleu ecstasy.

* * *

Victor se réveilla dans un hurlement de terreur. Déboussolé, il s'avisa peu à peu qu'il se trouvait chez Mathieu, dans son salon, le lendemain (ou plutôt le midi au vu de l'heure) d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée, qui s'était assez, disons, _distordue_ durant son rêve.

Car, oui, nous n'avons pas changé d'univers, ce n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar assez infect. Jamais cette espèce de truc couramment nommé Poisson Fécond n'avait été invité, dieu soit loué, Mathieu souhaitant évidemment éviter une guerre thermonucléaire globale, un véritable snuff-movie et la possible annihilation de l'humanité sur un coup de tête du cinéphile.

Rassuré, il plongea sa tête entre ses mains, sentant déjà venir la gueule de bois monumentale qui allait lui faire regretter durement ses excès. Une pensée martela son crâne, lui signifiant que si jamais ses connards de fans (merveilleusement magnifiques et géniaux) apprenaient qu'il avait rêvé de… de _ça_, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie. Il y en aurait au moins un pour faire son Freud et parler de désirs refoulés.

Et l'honneur dans tout ça, bordel ?

Il sentit tout à coup un poids sur son dos, un bras l'entourer, la main opposée plaçant la caméra d'un IPhone face à lui et une voix enjouée – appartenant apparemment à un Nyo plus intelligent que la moyenne puisqu'il n'avait bu qu'avec parcimonie – lui murmurer à l'oreille avec sensualité – pas si intelligent que ça finalement :

\- Coucou mon amour !

Victor émit un cri ridiculement suraigu parfaitement retransmis par le vine que Nyo posta quelques secondes plus tard sur Twitter.

* * *

*c'est dégueulasse.

Le passage sur le commentaire YouTube est véridique. Pas de notif du Panda à mon souvenir mais fallait une excuse pour qu'il aille voir. Il y aurait donc des clans de vidéastes. A quand des complots les opposants les uns aux autres pour le contrôle des Internets avec leurs fans comme chair à canon ? (oh mon dieu, quelqu'un qui fait une fic sur ça haha).

MON ÂME A ETE MANGEE PAR LA GUIMAUVE ENTRE EUX DEUX PLUS JAMAIS CA VOUS M'ENTENDEZ (en plus je me suis infligée cette épreuve toute seule, la Mandra ne m'avait pas imposé de couple… je suis même pas sûre que ce soit vraiment de la guimauve. C'est de la guimauve ?) PLUS JAMAIS HOJGMERHZOF%qelmkfqzd,zap oQZGR

(pardon) (si jamais Panda tombe sur ça, pardon pardon pardon)


End file.
